


The Loving Aftermath

by littleefoxx



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 20:12:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2745506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleefoxx/pseuds/littleefoxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the subtle relationship of Big Boss and Para-Medic. Intended to be a bit of a project.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Loving Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jaune-valjeen](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=jaune-valjeen).



The two silently walked out the movie theatre, before Para broke out with “Wasn’t that fun??” as a large, gleaming smile filled her face.

“I don’t know…it just seemed kind of bland. Don’t get me wrong, it was a good movie and all but the effects were a bit of a drag. They really could have done a better job.” John said, not wanting to offend her but being honest. She growled at him for a moment, but quickly got over it. The movie was good to her and she got to see him so everything was alright.

She looked at the side of his face as they walked into the parking lot.

 

“John?” Para said. “Hm?” John replied.

“When do you think we will be able to see another movie? I know you don’t like them all that much, but I really enjoy spending time with you and all..you know”

“Well I’m not sure. I really wish I could tell you more. I guess whatever time is better for you?”

He didn’t enjoy movies. But he did enjoy spending time with her, and that’s what truly mattered. That’s what he thrived on and enjoyed. To hear happiness in her voice, and to see a smile across her face.

John didn’t fully understand what made her happy, though. She definitely wasn’t an average girl.

They made it to John’s car. A nice, black 1964 Chevrolet C10 pickup truck. It was slick and the seats were comfortable. He opened her side first and allowed her to enter the vehicle, smiling before he shut her door, then walked to his side and entered as well.  
“Overall, I guess the movie was okay.” John said. Para smiled at him. He started up his truck and began to drive off.

“Say…do you have anything planned for this Friday?” Para asked. She was eager to set up another date.

“No I don’t,” he stopped a red light and turned to look at her “and why do you ask?”

“Oh I don’t know. Maybe we could do something?” the words slipped out of her mouth before she even had a chance to realize what she was saying. Nervous and quivering waiting for a response, she began playing with a stray thread on her shirt. He thought for a minute and answered “I can’t say I do. I’ve just been sitting around doing nothing. It’d be nice to have a woman like you around.”  
Her face reddened as she looked out the window and thought to herself “Did he really just say that to me?” Regardless of her military experience, she was a little school girl inside, stricken by a man she had strong feelings for.  
“Are you alright?” he asked

“W-what? Yes, of course. I’m fine. Friday sounds good!” sputtered from her lips before she rested her hands on her legs, looking towards the future.

“We’re here,” he said as they pulled up to her house. She smiled at him and nervously asked “3:00, Friday?”

“Sounds good to me”


End file.
